This invention relates to novel anti-inflammatory compounds.
Alkyne compounds of the formula ##STR2## wherein R.sup.1 is H, alkyl of up to 4 carbon atoms or phenyl; R.sup.2 is H, aliphatic acyl of up to 6 carbon atoms or aroyl of up to 11 carbon atoms; R.sup.3 and R.sup.4 are H, F, Cl or Br and n is 0 or 1, are disclosed by Gante et al. in U.S. Ser. No. 697,579, filed June 18, 1976, as having anti-inflammatory activity.
Furthermore, alkyne compounds of the formula ##STR3## wherein X is Cl, Br or J; R.sub.5 and R.sub.6 each are H or alkyl with up to 3 carbon atoms; and L' is hydroxy or tetrahydropyranyl-2-oxy, are disclosed by Galantay in German Offenlegungsschrift No. 2 258 349 as being intermediates.
Finally, alkyne compounds of the formula ##STR4## wherein X.sup.1 is F, Cl or Br, are disclosed by Anderson et al. in U.S. Pat. No. 3,879,449, as intermediates.
The applications or patents cited are incorporated herein by reference.